


Gather Courage and Go Forth - Найди мужество сделать шаг

by Altra_Realta



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Confessions, Empathy, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hope, Love, Loyalty, Paranoia, Psychic Abilities, Survival, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: После нескольких недель наблюдения за Саймоном Иллианом Корделия вызывает его на разговор. У нее есть собственные опасения, собственные страхи, но она не ожидает, что все обернется именно так.Беты - jetta-e, Злая Елка





	Gather Courage and Go Forth - Найди мужество сделать шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gather Courage and Go Forth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686297) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Для WTF Armed Forces 2018 (Kombat) на спецквест, тема: Десятка мечей. 
> 
> Эта карта символизирует отчаяние, ситуацию, когда все идет хуже некуда, а просветление, кажется, никогда не наступит. Однако смысл карты скорее оптимистичен: это ведь десятая, последняя карта ряда мечей, после нее начинается новая масть, новый период жизни. Сейчас уже бесполезно расстраиваться: в прошлом все равно ничего не исправишь, не лучше ли отдохнуть и собрать силы для новой работы?
> 
> В перевернутом положении — «еще не конец», кое-какие огорчения вам еще предстоят, но они будут уже последними, и после них все равно настанет светлый период.
> 
> Приквел к этому тексту: Imperfect Equilibrium - Неустойчивый баланс - http://fanfics.me/fic111770 (который переводчик рекомендует прочитать все-таки после).
> 
> Attention! Лютый ООС Саймона Иллиана. Вопросы - к автору текста.

Корделии было необходимо поговорить с Саймоном.

Такая необходимость назрела давно, несколько недель назад или даже раньше: тревога и нерешительность в поведении Саймона значили, что ему есть что сказать, но приличия или благоразумие требовали очень хорошо подумать прежде, чем откровенничать. Время шло, Саймон так и не собрался с духом поступить разумно и — или — подыскать подходящий повод для разговора. Корделия приняла это к сведению, даже забеспокоилась, пусть и не так сильно, как следовало. До тех пор, пока не обратила внимание, в чьем присутствии выражение лица Саймона изменяется.

Саймон относился к Майлзу с опаской. Ему не нравилось быть с ним в одной комнате. Он хорошо скрывал... отвращение? Тревогу? Отрицать очевидное Корделия была не склонна. У Саймона было что высказать, он не любил находиться рядом с Майлзом, и, возможно, эти две вещи не были связаны, а возможно, что...

В свое время Петр преподал ей урок, жестокий и запоминающийся. Сейчас Корделия не собиралась оставаться в неведении. Речь шла о безопасности ее сына, которого она уже почти потеряла несколько раз и была не готова к новым потерям. Больше — никогда.

И, учитывая все обстоятельства, Корделия была намерена загнать Саймона в угол. Так, чтобы Эйрела не было рядом и не пришлось бы затрагивать непростые темы вроде клятв или верности, хотя бы в той мере, в которой это было возможно на Барраяре: здесь никогда не уходили от этих тем до конца. Корделия подловила Саймона, перехватила его при выходе из Имперской СБ и попросила уделить ей немного времени.

Она держала Майлза на руках: специально, сознательно. Он был такой крошечный, хрупкий, смотрел на окружающий мир любопытными, полными боли глазами, а Корделия смотрела на Саймона, следя за тем, какие эмоции появляются на его лице при виде Майлза. Или при виде ее самой, несущей Майлза. Саймон неотрывно смотрел на нее, как будто что-то осознавая, потом Корделии стало ясно, что он устал и готов повиноваться. Саймон безотчетно расправил плечи, словно собираясь отдать приказ о расстреле, затем всякое выражение исчезло с его лица, он наклонил голову и повернулся, готовый следовать за Корделией без единого возражения.

Она невольно взглянула на стоявшего рядом Ботари, но уже было поздно колебаться и давать задний ход. Она отнесла малыша в детскую. Саймон ждал в соседней комнате, пока она устраивала Майлза на дневной отдых: у него были проблемы со сном, и даже когда он совсем выматывался, ему не всегда удавалось уснуть. Ботари кивнул выходящей из комнаты Корделии и с непоколебимой, смертельно опасной решимостью занял позицию рядом с детской кроваткой. В прежние времена Корделию присутствие Ботари могло успокоить, но в прежние времена она не знала Барраяр настолько хорошо.

— Миледи, — очень мягко обратился к ней Саймон, как только закрылась дверь детской, и выпрямился по уставной стойке.

Она видела, как он при этом напрягся, а взгляд его помрачнел.

— Вы хотели меня видеть?

Корделия на секунду замялась, спросив себя, стоит ли с ним деликатничать. Саймон был молод, уже бывал неприкрыто оскорблен, и можно было бить быстро и так, чтобы нанести глубокую открытую рану. Ей было сложно решиться, в Саймоне все еще оставалось что-то наивно-щенячье, хотя со времен мятежа, с тех пор, как он принял на себя обязанности Негри, наивность уходила с каждым днем. Корделия не хотела ускорять этот процесс.

Но у нее был повод: ее сын, лежавший в соседней комнате. Майлз, вынужденный бороться за жизнь еще до того, как родился. Ради него ей приходилось совершать и более жестокие поступки, не стоило колебаться и сейчас.

— Это чувство вины? — спросила она наконец, подходя к Саймону медленно и осторожно. Он неуловимо вздрогнул, не изменившись в лице, и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза — невозмутимый, спокойный, только чрезмерно бледный. Сердце Корделии обливалось кровью, продолжать было бесчеловечно, но необходимо. — Этот страх перед моим сыном. Это чувство вины или что-то еще?

Саймон закрыл глаза — абсолютно недостаточный, безмолвный, неуверенный защитный прием. Руки он держал за спиной, так, что Корделия не могла их видеть, но она почти ощущала, как он стискивает кулаки. Казалось, что он буквально скрипит от напряжения, но мужества он набрался. После недель колебаний он наконец-то нашел в себе смелость говорить.

— И то, и другое, — Саймон на выдохе открыл глаза и взглянул на нее. — Чувство вины и еще кое-что, миледи. Но не страх. Не то, что вы думаете. Я клянусь вам, что я не хочу причинить ему вред. Я бы не смог.

Корделия почувствовала облегчение. Голос Саймона дрогнул, он не справился с чувствами, которые так старательно прятал, и она поняла, что все — правда, как она есть. Ей стало ясно, что Саймон имел в виду, потому что лгать он был не склонен. Он мог хранить молчание, увиливать, колебаться, уходить от ответа, но только не лгать. Он не хотел причинить Майлзу вред, не хотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Ощущение облегчения оказалось сильнее, чем Корделия себе представляла. Сама мысль о возможном предательстве Саймона повергала ее в ужас: он был ее человеком, ее и Эйрела, он стал их человеком после Эскобара. Фордариан в той гражданской войне и так отобрал у нее слишком много, Корделия не хотела терять еще одного друга.

Саймон облегчения определенно не испытывал. Корделия, уже переведя дух, взглянула на него снова, но его лицо оставалось таким же бесстрастным, как и минуту назад, и взгляд был по-прежнему ледяной. Корделия снова ощутила нарастающее беспокойство, и на этот раз, уверенная, что Майлзу ничего не грозит, она беспокоилась уже за Саймона.

— Я вам верю. — Корделия позволила себе проявить человечность: протянула к Саймону руку, прикоснулась к его напряженной руке. — Я верю вам, Саймон. Вы сказали — не страх, но есть что-то еще. Расскажите. Вы давно хотите мне это сказать. Или, может, кому-то еще, но... неважно. Что мешает сказать сейчас?

Он снова закрыл глаза, чуть наклонившись к Корделии, и она не была уверена, что Саймон сам сознавал, что делал. Совершенно неуловимое движение, ничтожный перенос веса, заметить который было бы нельзя, если бы Саймон не напоминал сжатую пружину. Но Корделия все поняла, быстро, решительно стиснула крепче его руку, взяла его за другую руку и быстро подтолкнула назад, к креслу. Саймон чуть пошатнулся, удивленно раскрыл глаза, но сопротивления не оказал. Возможно, у него и мелькнула подобная мысль, но и только. Корделия спешно усадила его. Она как наяву увидела Ку, примеривавшего к горлу свою трость-шпагу, и не захотела, чтобы подобное повторилось.

— Ради бога, Саймон, — сбивчиво прошептала она. — Что бы это ни было, станет ли хуже, если вы расскажете мне, чем если вы продолжите молчать и жить с этим дальше? Вы сам не свой в одной комнате с Майлзом. Или со мной, если на то пошло. Не укладывается в голове, как никто не обратил на это внимания раньше, но что, что может вызывать у вас такой страх?

Саймон смотрел на нее бесконечно долго, и по его лицу нельзя было совсем ничего прочесть, только тело напряглось, как у человека, собирающегося спрыгнуть с обрыва. А затем, словно что-то внутри достигло пика и оборвалось, натяжение исчезло. Саймон откинулся на спинку кресла и отвернулся от Корделии, уставившись на стену детской. И казалось, он просто смотрел сквозь эту стену.

— Ему больно, — произнес он наконец тихо, голосом, полным муки. — Вашему сыну все время больно, так же, как больно и вам. Это уже не исправить. Ему придется прожить с этим всю жизнь.

Корделия осторожно выдохнула. Она ожидала чего-то подобного. Чувство вины, спросила она, а Саймон с ней согласился. Ожидание, впрочем, не уменьшило боль от услышанного. Саймон озвучил со всей жестокостью то, что ждет Майлза, — возможно, ждет, но скорее всего — ждет непременно. Корделия не собиралась сдаваться. Она боролась за себя и за Эйрела, за Ку, за Дру, за каждого, кто был там той кошмарной роковой ночью. Она боролась за Майлза, радуясь каждому его вдоху. Вряд ли был повод так же бороться за Саймона, но, возможно, просто настало для этого время. Он и так избегал ее достаточно долго.

— Да, — Корделия как отрезала, рубанула с плеча. — Ему постоянно больно, Саймон. И, вероятно, эта боль будет с ним в течение многих лет. Люди смотрят на него — барраярцы смотрят, и я знаю, что они думают. Мой свекор продемонстрировал это вполне однозначно. — Она тяжело, прерывисто вздохнула и выпустила руку Саймона. Он обернулся к ней и выглядел немного спокойнее. — Но он жив, Саймон, мой сын жив, он останется таким, он борется, пусть и за такую жизнь. Я тоже это вижу — каждый день. Он борется, улыбается, он живет. В этом есть своя радость, и она стоит больше, чем любая боль, которую он сможет мне когда-нибудь причинить. Вам нужно просто поверить мне, Саймон. В ту ночь мы все — все! — проиграли, но мы проиграли не всё. Мой сын жив, и этого мне достаточно.

Корделия знала, что это правда, пусть грубая, нелицеприятная, все ее существо кричало, что это правда. В глазах Саймона блеснуло что-то усталое, неуверенное, незаметное. Он чуть улыбнулся, но менее мрачным не стал.

— Я знаю, — сказал он тихо, на грани слышимости. — Я знаю, миледи. Я... я это чувствую.

Он словно произнес молитву или исповедовался и вложил в эти несколько слов куда больше смысла, чем они несли. Против собственной воли Корделия не нашлась, что сказать, стушевалась и посмотрела на него. Саймон высвободил руку, беспомощно повернул кисть ладонью вверх, а Корделия, не отрывая от него взгляд, все пыталась найти объяснение.

— О чем вы говорите? — осторожно спросила она. — Саймон, что вы имеете в виду?

Он закрыл глаза. Он выглядел пугающе молодым — голова откинута назад, горло обнажено, руки беспомощно покоятся на коленях. Молодой и одновременно невероятно старый. Барраярец. Как он есть.

— Я чувствую это, — сказал он наконец, глядя в сторону детской. — Я хотел сказать вам. Вам, миледи, и лорду Форкосигану. Эйрелу. Я должен был признаться еще несколько месяцев назад. Может, несколько лет назад. Я хотел. Я поклялся Эйрелу в верности, я слишком многим ему обязан, но я так ничего не рассказал ни Эзару, ни Негри. Я должен был, но не сказал. Я боялся. Теперь их нет на свете, и лорд Форкосиган... я должен был ему сказать. Я собирался. Как-нибудь. Как только бы нашел в себе силы. Пожалуйста, поверьте, миледи. Я собирался вам рассказать.

Он бормотал совершенно искренне, будто был под воздействием фаст-пенты — но Корделия все же надеялась, что это не так. Она поспешно, без глупого притворства, которое могло все испортить, присела перед ним и взяла его руки в свои. Ку, она снова вспомнила Ку и не могла позволить Саймону зайти так далеко.

— Ты уже рассказываешь мне, — сказала она, с силой сжимая его руки до тех пор, пока Саймон не посмотрел на нее и не моргнул, но глаза его были мутными, словно он плавал под толщей воды. — Не знаю, что именно ты мне рассказываешь, но пойми, ты пытаешься. Ты уже начал, Саймон. Самое сложное позади. Давай, тебе осталось чуть-чуть.

Саймон шумно выдохнул. Состояние у него было все еще не слишком стабильным, но начало было положено. Корделия ободряюще смотрела на него, а он пытался выдернуть руки.

— Я чувствую, — произнес он медленно и нерешительно, следя за ее реакцией. Корделия не чувствовала уверенности, но старалась себя ничем не выдать: пусть ее лицо выражает только участие, и замешательство не промелькнет. Саймон почему-то улыбнулся, покачал головой и продолжил: — Побочный эффект чипа, наверное. Это появилось после его установки. И сначала я решил, что сошел с ума. Чип действительно может свернуть мозги набок. Но мои симптомы не совпадали с симптомами других, и через некоторое время я понял... ну то есть, я допускал, что, возможно, более чем возможно — я действительно спятил, но... я так не думаю. Это на самом деле существует. Я почти уверен, что это так.

Он был серьезен и почти умолял, пытаясь убедить и себя, и ее одинаково сильно. Корделия так и не поняла до конца, о чем он вообще говорит. В желудок вползла холодная струя и застыла ледышкой внутри, но Корделия согласно кивнула.

Саймон это заметил. Корделия не поняла, как именно, но он заметил. Выражение его лица изменилось, стало удрученным. Он вырвал руки и отвернулся.

— Я знаю, — тихо продолжал он. — Поверьте, миледи, я знаю, как это звучит, и простите, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Это... оно не похоже на сам чип. Это не факт, потому неточно. Такого не случалось никогда, но вот — оно реально. Все, что я могу сказать вам: я это чувствую.

— Это — все-таки — что? — спросила Корделия. Через мгновение она поднялась на ноги, затекшие от сидения на корточках. Саймон внимательно наблюдал за ней, уставшей и печальной. Это не радовало и хорошего настроения не прибавляло. Корделию позабавило другое: она тревожилась за него, а он будто болтался в невесомости.

— Я чувствую его боль, — сказал Саймон приглушенно и невыразительно, снова смотря на стену детской, потом спокойно повернулся к ней. — Теперь я чувствую ваше замешательство. Вашу заботу. Ваше сострадание. Я все это чувствую. Эмоции, в основном. Иногда физические ощущения. Сначала я считал, что они фантомы. Я думал, что чип что-то сделал с моим мозгом. Он в любом случае что-то сделал, что-то пробудил. Я чувствую то, что вы чувствуете, миледи. Вас и всех вокруг. Есть... ограничения на расстояние, некоторые другие ограничения и... вопрос толкования. Информация имеет ценность лишь тогда, когда ее можно использовать, а я не всегда ее правильно объясняю. Это что-то вроде экстрасенсорики. Или сумасшествия, потому что такой вариант остается всегда.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой и быстро пропала, оставив только сильный страх и боль как от свежей раны. Он верил в то, что говорил, ведь Саймон Иллиан был не склонен лгать.

Корделия нащупала рядом с собой кресло, ухватила его за ручку, боком потянула на себя, потом практически свалилась в него. Все это время Саймон следил за ней с пугающим, невозмутимым терпением. Корделия понятия не имела, что ему сказать.

И она не стала ничего говорить. Оставила Саймона с его чувством вины паниковать в одиночестве, вздохнула и все обдумала.

Если верить всплывавшим время от времени слухам, способности психики в экстремальных условиях уже давно показывали невероятные результаты. Эксперименты, как правило, в области генной инженерии, какой-то давно утраченный подвид человечества, вновь появившийся после того, как генетика получила достаточное развитие. Рассказы касались в основном Цетаганды, вспомнила Корделия, и да, проблема точно возникала: вмешательство непосредственно в мозговую деятельность может привести другим путем к тому же результату, если рассуждать логически. Установка биочипа в мозг ведет к изменению структуры вокруг чипа. Возможно, это было возможно. Корделия никогда не спрашивала у Саймона подробностей о чипе или эксперименте, а те детали, которые ей сообщали другие, не особенно обнадеживали. Исследования показывали огромную интенсивность отказов, и если Саймон не был тогда единственным выжившим, то одним из немногих точно. Какую травму это может причинить человеку? Особенно тому, чей мозг уже подвергся вмешательству?

Саймон Иллиан, их с Эйрелом Саймон — сошел ли он с ума? Придумал ли он фантазию, чтобы справиться с тем, что с ним сделали? Был ли его мозг поврежден, порождал ли призраков, чтобы совладать с чем-то, имплантированным внутрь него? Был ли какой-то побочный эффект чипа, как думал сам Саймон, и был ли тот побочный эффект безумием или... или чем-то еще? Эмпатией? Это было возможно? Это было реально?

Корделия поймала взгляд Саймона и удивилась: она не знала никого, кто так спокойно воспринимал бы страх. Он словно безмятежно ждал суда, который точно не прошел бы так, как должно. Саймон подумал об этом заранее, решила Корделия, безопасность требует паранойи, а Саймон жил и дышал безопасностью много лет. Он ведь женат на своей работе и воспитан тоже ей... и рисковал ради нее ежедневно. Если это действительно было то, чего он боялся, если это было безумие — по крайней мере, безумие в большей степени, чем средний уровень по Бараряру. Кто доверит сумасшедшему обеспечивать безопасность регента, императора? Неудивительно, что Саймон был напуган. Неудивительно, что он ничего не сказал.

До сих пор. Пока не появились она и Майлз. Что же «это» все-таки было? Чувство вины перед ее сыном, чувство вины за то, что он что-то упустил, страх, который его безумие допустило? Признание, фантазия о вине, безумии и скорби?

Но нет. Нет. Руки Корделии сжались в кулаки, стоило ей лишь подумать об этом. Ее базовые установки отвергали эту идею. Он не был сумасшедшим. Только не Саймон. Корделия видела монстров. Безумцев. Она видела мужчин и женщин, сломленных горем, пытками или борьбой. Она их видела, и с ними все было не так. Что бы это ни было, что бы чип ни сделал с Саймоном, с ним все было не так. Это не было безумием, которое позволило Форхаласу пройти через оцепление вокруг особняка, только недооценка, только оплошность, трагедия ошибок с начала и до конца. Безумие Саймона на это было не способно. Возможно — безумие горя Форхаласа, но оно не имело ничего общего с состоянием Саймона.

Саймон не был сумасшедшим. Кто-кто, а он сумасшедшим не был. Но если уж и был, то самым рациональным сумасшедшим из всех, кого она только встречала, знающим свои недостатки и сильные стороны. Она видела много раз, как он работал: совесть, долг, внушение страха, холодная логика и много чего еще... Для этого нужна рациональность, чрезмерная, может быть. Для Саймона отстраненность была своего рода защитой, но его совесть, его доброта мешали ему каждый раз.

Совесть привела его сюда. К ней, в эту комнату, к этому разговору. Он сопротивлялся неделями — сказать ей, сказать Эйрелу, признать вину, ждать приговор.

И какой приговор она должна вынести? Какой приговор она может вынести?

— Расскажите мне об этом, — попросила она после затянувшегося будто на несколько часов молчания. Им обоим, наверное, так показалось. Корделия оглянулась на Саймона, потянулась через подлокотники, снова взяла его за руку. Саймон только чуть вздрогнул. Его рука была холодной, ее рука — липкой, ледяной, но он позволил ей этот жест. Он позволил ей бросить ему страховочный трос. — Расскажите мне, что вы имеете в виду, Саймон. Опишите мне это.

Он должна была разобраться: сумасшествие или эмпатия. Она должна была знать наверняка или почти наверняка. И Саймон понял, о чем она подумала. Он понурился, но он понял.

— Это сложно, — начал он по-прежнему сдержанно, но Корделия не могла упрекать его в этом. — Это не постоянное, не похожее на чип. Я не могу объяснить вам, с чем это сравнить. Иногда чип милосерден и это не регистрирует. Все эти вещи... Я смог... Смог скрыть их от Негри. От Эзара. От себя — иногда, если мне это было необходимо. Ненадолго, но на достаточный срок. Я думаю, чип уравновешивает, позволяет мне отвлечься от этого раздражителя. Иначе, я думаю, я действительно сошел бы с ума. Ну... при условии, что я еще не сошел. После самоубийств, возможно, или... Зерг, Карин, даже Эзар, я не знаю, в курсе ли вы... он был кошмарным человеком. И к концу — ничего, кроме намертво вколоченной силы воли. А Негри любил его. И... не уверен, что вы все это знали.

— Я знала, — сказала Корделия. Саймон взглянул на нее, и она неуверенно пожала плечами. — Я стояла рядом с Негри на похоронах Эзара. Он плакал, и, наверное, я единственная, кто это заметил. Я знаю, что Негри любил его.

Саймон криво улыбнулся.

— Почему-то меня это не удивляет, — заметил он. — Я чувствовал эту любовь. Негри бы сделал все, что нужно Эзару. Это... пугало меня, так не должно было быть. Меня должно было это на что-то сподвигнуть, но Негри не знал, что я спятил. Он мог вытащить из меня все мои тайны, если бы ему было нужно, и он не знал, что я не в себе. И я... я хотел, чтобы так и осталось. К тому времени я чувствовал и Эзара, и Зерга. Неудачный эксперимент не принес результата, они были в отчаянии. А я не хотел умирать.

Он произнес это легко, ясно, спокойно, будто уже не впервые. Корделия представила его страх как наяву: она тоже видела Эзара, видела, как он уничтожил Эйрела, честь Эйрела, ей был отлично знаком этот ужас.

Саймон смотрел на нее, и его тонкие губы были сжаты до синевы. Он пошевелил рукой в руке Корделии, терзаемый какой-то мыслью. И в конце концов неожиданно сказал:

— Вы знаете, да? Вы знаете о Зерге. Об Эскобаре. Вам все известно.

Корделия вздохнула. Она вынуждена была продолжать. Ее грудь стянуло чем-то жестким и тугим, но выбор свой они все уже сделали. Испачкавшись в крови Форратьера, но сделали, и она кивнула.

— Я не думала, что вы это знали, — устало ответила она. — Эйрел был уверен, что вы не знали... так сказать, вас никто не включал в этот план.

— Я не знал, — ответил Саймон предельно откровенно. — Мне никогда не давали такой приказ. Но я... я был тенью Эйрела, я чувствовал все, что с ним происходит. Я чувствовал его борьбу в той зеленой комнате и чувствовал, что он смирился с этим. Я чувствовал его гнев, его ярость. Его... его боль. Все это. И Эзара. Его... цель. Его отчаяние. Его волю. Это всех и сломало. Я чувствовал, что так и произойдет. Я никогда не знал план, но знал... как все примерно случится. Я знал о самом плане вторжения, я знал, что это что-то страшное, и я был прав в большей степени, чем когда-либо оказывался правым. Тогда я убедился, что не смогу рассказать обо всем Эзару, я знал, что не позволю ни ему, ни Негри узнать обо мне. Трусость, я знаю. Абсолютный эгоизм. Но...

— Вы не хотели умирать, — закончила Корделия и, честно говоря, не винила его. Эскобар уничтожил куда больше человек, чем одного только Саймона. В несколько тысяч раз. А потом она подумала еще кое о чем. — Вы сказали, что можете чувствовать... Форратьера? Вы чувствовали?..

Саймон вздрогнул и отвернулся, черты лица его исказились от стыда, страдания и какого-то непонятного чувства. Рука его в руке Корделии была мертвенно-бледной.

Он кивнул.

— Я старался не чувствовать, — прошептал он. — Я пытался все игнорировать — ради Эйрела, в том числе, потому что его не должно было это касаться, и не только тогда, но в основном — ради себя самого. У чипа есть возможность автоматического вызова. Все, что я сделал... если бы Негри узнал, он захотел бы узнать, почему. Я мог бы искать доказательства, мог бы попытаться остановить это, но... всем бы понадобились объяснения. А это была не моя обязанность. Этого мне не приказывали. Удивительно, как совесть находит отговорки. Или ты сам их находишь, если ты трус. Эйрел... он сделан из чего-то покрепче. Вам лучше знать.

Да, да, Корделия знала Эйрела лучше многих. Но не на этом надо было заострять внимание. Она чувствовала, как ком в груди растет, потому что — нет, сконцентрироваться надо было на другом.

— Вы почувствовали, что он сделал, — сказала Корделия. Медленно, ровно и очень отчетливо, и прозвучали ее слова слишком жестко. Она ощущала, что Саймона потряхивает — его рука дрожала в ее руке. Тяжесть вины, тяжесть страха, но не их она хотела вызвать, и попыталась объяснить. — Я знаю, почему вы не... почему вы медлили. Что именно вы чувствовали? Вы чувствовали...

— Да, чувствовал, — ответил Саймон, и его голос был едва слышен. — От обоих... с обеих сторон. Вот только дальность была ограничена, слава богу, что дальность была ограничена. Только когда я оказывался слишком близко. И как только я понял, что происходит, я изо всех сил старался не приближаться. Что-то подобное я чувствовал раньше, в клинике, когда я впервые... понял, что я такое. Я всеми силами старался не замечать, но тогда у меня не вышло. Эйрел... он был гораздо лучше меня. Был и есть... Я не мог и дальше делать вид, что ничего не происходит, не должен так долго был тянуть.

Совесть, он каждый раз возвращался к совести, и Корделия уже кое-что понимала. Своего рода выбор. Когда Майлза похитили, еще в репликаторе, как заложника против регентства Эйрела. Теперь она знала и о выборе, и о чувстве вины. На месте Саймона она поступила бы по-другому. Даже на месте Эйрела, но она сомневалась, что другой выбор причинил бы им меньшую боль.

И все-таки это было не главное. Она не была уверена, кто из них из какой стали сделан, раз оба отчаянно закрывали глаза. Может, оба из одного материала. Если Саймон говорил правду, если его эмпатия была реальна...

Корделия вдруг поняла, что верит в это допущение. Она поверила Саймону. Была ли это настоящая психическая эмпатия или просто врожденная проницательность, усиленная чипом, но она в самом деле поверила. И была склонна считать, что первый вариант вероятнее. Просто потому, что Саймон знал то, что знать был не должен. Интуиция, сказал однажды Эйрел, интуиция Саймона дана ему свыше. Пусть Корделия предполагала, что сочетание паранойи, фантазии и проницательности могло бы создать удачное подобие, но чтобы настолько точное? И потом, она не считала, что Саймон поддастся подобному наваждению, это не в его характере, не в его натуре. Он не был поклонником эмоций. Потому что они... беспорядочны. Не конкретны. Эмоции — это не факты. Как сказал он сам, это та информация, с которой он сам не всегда знал, что делать. Корделия могла ему лишь посочувствовать. Долг... однозначен, совесть — сложнее, эмпатия же...

А кто бы подписался на подобное по собственному выбору? Находясь так близко к Эзару. Или к Форратьеру. Даже если это иллюзия, вообразить, что ты чувствуешь это... Саймон не настолько мазохист. Она была уверена, она бы заметила.

Хотя раньше она не замечала и эмпатии. Безумие, травма, страх. Как долго это все пугало Саймона, пугало то, чем был он сам. Того, как отреагирует любой из них: Эзар, Негри, она или Эйрел. Грегор, возможно, хотя Грегор был слишком юн, чтобы стать угрозой. Барраяр. Барраяр, от начала и до конца. Он требовал их до конца, пережевывал их, всех и каждого. Она просто не понимала, когда Барраяр съел и Саймона, но и полупереваренный, он отчаянно цеплялся на рациональность, несмотря ни на что.

— Саймон, — начала она. Осторожно, очень осторожно, почти наощупь. — Саймон, ты мог это почувствовать. Эмоции, ты сказал. Это физические ощущения? — Он опасливо повернулся к ней, моргнул, но все же кивнул. — Саймон, ты пытаешься мне сказать, что Джес Форратьер подвергал тебя насилию... опосредованно? Случайно? Из любой части корабля? И тебе удалось это скрыть?

Он уставился на нее, разинув рот. Как рыба. Как будто она ударила его по лицу. Это не страх, подумала Корделия, даже не осознание ужаса. Скорее шок, абсолютная пустота. Полная неспособность справиться. Саймон покачал головой. В замешательстве он потянулся к ней рукой и, кажется, даже не обратил внимания, что она вернула его руку на место.

— Нет? — выдавил он наконец. Ошеломленный, наполовину испуганный этой мыслью. — Нет, я не был... это был не я. Это было не мое чувство. То, что она чувствовала. Это был не я. Я... знаю это. Я всегда это... знал. То, что я чувствую, это не мое... Это ощущается по-другому. Я знаю, кому это принадлежит. Люди чувствуют себя сами. И чип всегда знает, где это, что происходит вокруг. Знаете, это... похоже на наблюдение за наблюдением, может быть, только... более интенсивное, более настоящее, но это не мое, я всегда знаю, что это не я.

Корделия с облегчением выдохнула. Все-таки была хоть одна хорошая новость, одна милость, пусть маленькая. Очень маленькая, подумала Корделия, глядя на Саймона. Бледный, осунувшийся, напуганный, с какой стороны ни глянь. Одна ничтожная милость, но все же, и Саймон вцепился в нее и не выпускал. И за чип он держался тоже. В этом была страшная ирония, уродливая, злая ирония. Очень барраярская.

— Я в порядке, миледи, — заверил ее Саймон, и она заметила, что он склонился к ней. Что-то она упустила — он наклонился вперед, сложил руки домиком над ее руками. Лицо его вновь стало серьезным, измученным и мягким. О, боже... — Я не... простите. Я не хотел ранить вас или напоминать о вещах, о которых лучше забыть. Со мной все в порядке. Возможно, я ненормален, но я в полном порядке. Клянусь вам, миледи.

Она едва не рассмеялась, но вовремя одернула себя. Слава богу, если он сам в этом верит, и скорее всего, это так. Почему бы нет? У него нет причин быть напуганным сейчас сильнее, чем в прошедшие годы. Может быть, совсем ненамного сильнее, потому что, рассказывая ей, он рисковал, но вряд ли страх был сильнее, чем раньше. Саймон пережил Эзара, Зерга, Форратьера, Фордариана, и сомнительно, чтобы он посчитал, что Корделия опаснее них, по крайней мере, она смела на это надеяться.

— Вы поэтому меня избегали? — спросила она как бы невзначай, думая о последних неделях или нескольких месяцах, с того момента, когда все началось: с солтоксина. О Майлзе и о том, как Саймон цепенел в его присутствии. Возвращаясь к тому страху, с которого она начала. Саймон ненавидел ее и ее сына? Нет, это не так, и теперь она это знала. Но...

— Саймон, вы и Майлз, и я. Вы сказали — вина и что-то еще. Так все-таки: что это было? Скажите. Пожалуйста.

Его руки сжались в кулаки, стиснув ее руки, жест беспомощный и неудобный, и Саймон невольно посмотрел туда, где за стеной спал и мучился ребенок. Потом снова повернулся к Корделии, и в его глазах опять появилась эта пугающая мрачность.

— Я чувствую его боль, — сказал Саймон, и его голос чуть соскочил на фальцет. — Это... другое, миледи. Ребенок, ваш ребенок. Ребенок, которого я не спас. Я знаю, что вы подумали. После того, что сделал граф, я не сомневаюсь, что именно вы должны думать. Теперь он мутант, эксперимент, и за мою ошибку будет расплачиваться всю жизнь. Я не хотел этого чувствовать. Простите. Я должен вам обоим слишком много, и мне не стоило избегать вас. Мне жаль.

Мутант. Мутант и эксперимент. И экстрасенсы — это ведь тоже цетагандийская придумка. Весь этот паноптикум она сейчас видела, и ее сердце разрывалось и из-за Саймона, и из-за Майлза.

— Он испытывает больше, чем просто боль, — сказала она, и ей казалось, что говорит не она, а кто-то внутри нее, будто нещадно кромсая словами. — Я о Майлзе. Это намного больше, чем боль. Вы не чувствуете? Разве нет?

— Чувствую, — прошептал Саймон почти умоляюще, крепко сжав ее руки. — Я знаю, миледи, все знаю. Он... любопытный. Сообразительный. Я это тоже чувствую. Простите, но только поверьте мне. Я знаю, что вам обоим... оказал дурную услугу. И Эйрелу. Всем вам. Я знаю, это все из-за меня.

«И я отвечу за это», услышала Корделия так легко, словно сама была экстрасенсом. Нет, Саймон не лгал. Он сказал правду, ту, которую она и ждала, как только собрался с духом. И у него было больше мужества, чем он думал. Вот оно — его мужество. Чувство вины грызло его, но он готов был ответить. Он уклонялся от собственной совести, но надолго его не хватило. Он рассказал ей все, о чем она просила. Он отдал свою жизнь в ее руки.

Она предпочла бы, чтобы он этого не делал. Она не была уверена, что хотела бы все это знать. Но если он нашел в себе силы, ей тоже стоит их поискать. Одному богу было известно, каких запасов мужества требует Барраяр. Но Саймон никогда не подвел бы ее по собственной воле, и она может наскрести в себе горсточку силы ради него.

Почему они так поступили с ней? Саймон, Эйрел. Ботари, Куделка, Друшнякова. Весь проклятый Барраяр. Почему она? Но она не могла подвести их. Она никому не давала клятв, кроме самой себя, но она не могла никого подвести.

— Все хорошо, — услышала Корделия свой голос и поняла, что смущается. Саймон смотрел на нее одновременно с испугом и надеждой, и она выдавила из себя почти искреннюю улыбку. — Все в порядке, Саймон. Я верю вам. И спасибо, что были со мной откровенны. Что рискнули. Я... не знаю пока, что делать со всем этим, по крайней мере в той части, в какой это касается Барраяра и остальных, но...

— Эйрел, — сказал Саймон, отвечая на ее вопрос. Он нахмурился, руки его снова сжались, но он не колебался, ему хватало мужества, и она это видела. Он уже знал, что делать. — Мы скажем Эйрелу. Я должен был признаться еще давно. Он мой регент, он доверил мне жизнь императора. Я должен был сказать ему все еще тогда. Я думаю, что... хотел рассказать сначала вам. Ради Майлза, из-за Майлза. Или, может быть, это снова проявление трусости. Я скажу ему прямо сейчас и... отвечу за это, как и за все остальное.

Ответить за это. Он вызвался добровольно ответить за то, что не понимал. За то, что он был изменен и разумом, и телом. За то, что хотел остаться в живых. За то, что боялся. За то, что все это время боролся с совестью, страхом и чувством долга. За то, что хранил секрет, при этом не произнеся ни слова лжи. За то, что сказал правду, за то, что отстранялся от чужой боли и не желал испытывать свою. Черт бы побрал эту планету. Почему Корделия так полюбила ее — и тех, кто на ней живет?

Потому что она не могла помочь Барраяру, вот почему. Потому что они были измучены, отважны и отчаянно нуждались в помощи, сейчас гораздо больше, чем раньше.

— Мы вместе расскажем Эйрелу, — сказала Корделия и выпрямилась. Положила руки на колени, уверенно посмотрела на Саймона, и он застыл, как змея перед мангустом. Корделия чуть не рассмеялась, но лишь растянула в улыбке сжатые губы и решительно кивнула. — Мы вдвоем расскажем регенту Барраяра, кто такой его начальник СБ, и будем разбираться с последствиями. И... если все пойдет плохо, Саймон... Нет, не пойдет, я убеждена, но — допустим. Для меня вы — не проваленный эксперимент. Я доверю вам жизнь своего сына и жизнь Грегора. Вы — мой друг, и запомните это.

Саймон посмотрел на нее, и ей показалось, что он как будто всплывал с глубины. К солнечному свету, внезапно подумала Корделия. У него было лицо человека, стремящегося на свет.

— Вы никогда не задумывались, — тихо проговорил Саймон, — ни вы, ни Эйрел не задумывались, насколько легко за вас умереть? — Корделия приоткрыла рот, и Саймон усмехнулся. — А я всегда удивлялся любви Негри. Он знал, что из себя представляет Эзар, ведь он даже если не чувствовал — видел. Как он мог любить настолько страшного человека? Но ведь мог. Это легко. Любить действительно очень просто.

Корделия опешила и в замешательстве приказала себе не смотреть на него в упор.

— Я же не страшный человек, — немного жалобно сказала она, потому что невольно вспомнила лица окружающих в момент, когда она выкатила на стол отрубленную голову. Она не была тогда страшным человеком? Она не желала им быть.

Саймон в ответ засмеялся, и Корделия решила, что с его стороны это грубо, потому что сама она изо всех сил старалась не смеяться над ним. Впрочем, он деликатно оборвал смех и выглядел теперь уставшим, смущенным и виноватым.

— Вы очень страшный человек, миледи, — сообщил он совершенно серьезно. — Вы все страшные люди, и я был бы рад умирать за вас всех каждое утро. Насколько незначительной эта жертва бы ни была.

— Жертва больше, чем вы думаете, — возразила Корделия так же серьезно. — Больше, чем я хочу. Больше, чем я когда-либо просила.

Саймон помолчал, потом осторожно заметил, словно пробуя тонкий лед:

— Да. Я знаю. Думаю, именно поэтому эту жертву так легко принести.


End file.
